The treatment program for the client while incarcerated consists principally of two group sessions per week in each of the participating camp units. One of which is devoted primarily to alcohol education and in teaching the principles of Alcoholics Anonymous and how they can and should be applied to every day living. The second of these weekly group sessions is devoted principally to both basic interpersonal relationship and encounter group therapy. In addition considerable time is given for one-to-one rap or counseling sessions between the counselor and the client. The project secures suitable employment, where needed, for each of its clients leaving prison and provides follow-up by the staff and volunteers.